A desktop computer normally includes a case, a monitor (e.g., display), a keyboard, and a mouse. The monitor, keyboard, and mouse are communicatively connected to the case via wired or wireless connection (e.g., Bluetooth). In use, a computer's keyboard and mouse are very often placed on (e.g., supported by) a horizontal upper surface of a table or desk. This arrangement functions well, but is not ergonomically efficient. In many situations, the keyboard is too high or low with respect to the user who is seated in a chair. Further, a keyboard placed on a horizontal surface normally causes the user's hands and wrists to be positioned in a non-ideal position that causes strain in the wrist and forearm.
Adjustable keyboard trays that attach to a table or desk have been introduced to provide a degree of adjustability in positioning the keyboard relative to the user. The adjustable keyboard trays are typically connected to the underside of the table or desk and provide for translational motion in a horizontal direction relative to the table or desk. In this manner, the keyboard can be moved between a stowed position underneath the table or desk and an operative (use) position away from the table or desk. Some adjustable keyboard trays also include mechanisms for height adjustment (i.e., vertical motion of the keyboard relative to the table or desk) and angular adjustment (i.e., rotational movement of the keyboard tray about a horizontal axis).